


Airplanes Are Perfect for Reunions

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Yama is afraid of them, i dont really know what else to put im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh!" Oikawa leaned towards the man, trying to figure out which member of the team he was. He took in the long black hair, tinted with green, and the strand that seemed to stick out. He glanced at the freckles dotting the boy’s nose and cheeks. </p><p>"I don’t think you’d remember me," he said. "I didn’t really play until second year so-"</p><p>"You’re the cute pinch server," Oikawa cut in. "You scored a point off us at the Spring Tournament."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes Are Perfect for Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” in this post (http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com/post/113541615800/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and)

Oikawa is used to airplanes. He flies often, after all. He flies for games, for training camps, for visiting his parents, for the rare vacation.

So Oikawa is used to airplanes, his life would be very difficult if he wasn't. The man sat next to him, however, definitely isn't. Oikawa hadn't even realized it was possible for someone's face to actually turn green like in the movies, but sure enough the tint on the man's face matched the tint that streaked through his black hair. And the plane hadn't even taken off yet.

He wondered, absently, if it was too late to exchange his ticket for a first class one. The rest of the team was sitting up there. Oikawa usually would have as well, but the past few days have reminded him that even though he respected Ushijima as a player and was glad to have someone as talented on his team, he still can't stand who Ushiwaka is as a person. He just couldn't find it in him to like the other after years of rivalry.

He sighed, looking over at his seatmate again. The man was gripping the armrests, his eyes closed tightly and his lips pursued tightly together.

"You know," he said, after watching for a minute, "the plane probably won't take off for another ten or fifteen minutes. It's going to be painful for you to stay like that."

The man let out a soft laugh. "I know. I just can't bring myself to relax on planes."

"I have xanax, if you need one," Oikawa offered. He hoped, vaguely, that he wasn't coming off as creepy or too eager. It was just that he didn't really relish in the idea of getting puked on. Especially not when they were going to be in the air with only a tiny bathroom and no clothes in Oikawa's carry on.

"I appreciate the offer, Oikawa-san, but no thank you," the man said. "I'd just be a bigger wreck when I woke up."

"....This is a thirteen hour flight," Oikawa said.

The man let out a puff of air, his chest heaving with the motion. "I'll just have to take a very long nap after checking into my hotel."

Oikawa hummed. He turned away from his neighbor, shifting in his seat so he was staring ahead. He was about to pull his phone out, thinking about playing a song or two on Love Live! before they were asked to put their phones away, when he noticed something about what the other had said.

"How did you know my name was Oikawa?" he questioned, turning back to the man.

"Ah..." The man peeked an eye open. The man gave a small smile, "I was on Karasuno's volleyball team when you were a third year."

"Oh!" Oikawa leaned towards the man, trying to figure out which member of the team he was. He took in the long black hair, tinted with green, and the strand that seemed to stick out. He glanced at the freckles dotting the boy's nose and cheeks.

"I don't think you'd remember me," he said. "I didn't really play until second year so-"

"You're the cute pinch server," Oikawa cut in. "You scored a point off us at the Spring Tournament."

The man blinked several times. Then his face turned a bright pink, "C-Cute?"

"Uh huh!" Oikawa nodded, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile. "I thought you were really cute back then! Still are, actually. You had a lot of potential too!"

He gave a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. Oikawa took notice of how he seemed to be calming down, or at the very least forgetting where they were. "Thank you. I ended up playing a lot more second year, especially once I got the Jump Float Serve down. I was a regular and vice-captain my third year."

"Vice-captain, huh? Who was your captain? Not Tobio-chan I hope?"

The other shook his head, another laugh coming from his throat. Now that he wasn't so worried about getting puked on, Oikawa thought the sound was as cute as the person it was coming from. "No, it was Shouyou-kun." He must have seen the confusion on Oikawa's face because he amended, "I mean, Hinata-kun."

"Oh. Shortie was Captain?"

"Uh huh! Ennoshita-san thought we would make a good combination....Plus both Tobio-kun was a little too intense and Tsukki didn't care enough."

"I see..." Oikawa remembered hearing that Karasuno regularly ranked nationally. They'd come in first the year they'd beaten him. After that, some team called Nekoma had won. Oikawa had been too busy with Olympic training and school the third year, so he wasn't sure what happened the third year. Something dawned on him, focusing his attention back to the present. "I'm sorry, but I don't actually know your name, cute server-kun."

"That's an embarrassing nickname." Oikawa noticed the blush rise again, but the man was much more relaxed about the compliment this time. He wondered if it had just thrown him off the first time. "It's Yamaguchi, though. Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Nice to meet you, Yama-chan!" Oikawa chirped. He pulled on a wide smile. "I'm Oikawa Tooru, although you already knew that."

There was a crackling over the airplane's speakers. Oikawa looked forward to find a flight attendant standing at the front of the plane with the speaker mic in her hand. "Excuse me, the plane will be taking off in a few short minutes. Please turn off any electronic devices and put your seat belts on. If you need any help. please raise your hand and we'll make our to you." She gave a short bow before putting the black box back on the hook and walking down the aisle.

When he looked back over at Yamaguchi, wanting to continue their conversation, he let out a soft, "Uh oh."

The light flush that had dusted Yamaguchi's cheeks had disappeared, replaced by the green shade that had been present previously. His hands were clamped over his mouth and there were tears in the corners of his eyes, fear shining in his pupils.

"Ah...Yama-chan, are you sure you don't need me to get you a bag? Or to help you to the bathroom?"

"N-No," Yamaguchi squeaked out, shaking his head. The tears in the corner of his eyes dripped down his cheeks. Oikawa reached out, wiping them away with his thumb. If Yamaguchi found the gesture weird, he didn't say anything. "I've never puked before. It's just that I get really nervous when I fly and I just-"

"It's okay, Yama-chan. Lots of people get nervous flying." Oikawa didn't add that he thought it was a bit strange for Yamaguchi to get this worried over flying. "If I may ask though, if you hate flying so much why are you here?"

"N-Nishinoya-san lives in America," Yamaguchi said. "He's getting married this week."

"That's your libero, right? He plays for the American Olympic team, doesn't he?" Yamaguchi nodded. Oikawa hummed before asking, "If you get this nervous, why are you flying alone? You're team must still be close if you're going to his wedding."

"T-Tsukki was supposed to come with me," Yamaguchi answered. "B-But Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san b-burned down their kitchen doing something s-stupid so he had to change flights." Oikawa felt his eyes widen slightly, but didn't say anything. He hadn't expected the reason to be something that extreme. Yamaguchi must have noticed his shock because he added, "It wasn't anything serious, just a few burned pans and some new wallpaper. But Bokuto-san broke his leg because he tripped trying to get to the phone to call the fire station and Kuroo-san slammed into the island and knocked out a tooth..."

Oikawa stared. Then he said, "I didn't know Karasuno was so intense."

"Please don't associate Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san with Karasuno," Yamaguchi said, without missing a beat. "Tsukki and Sawamura-san would be angry."

Oikawa let out a soft 'huh.' After a moment, he asked, "Well, strange events aside, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tsukki usually talks to me or lets me listen to his Ipod while he's asleep," Yamaguchi answered. He gave a soft smile, his hands having fallen to his lap. His fingers were twining around each other nervously. "You don't have to do that, though. It's a long flight and I'm sure you would rather do something else."

"I don't mind talking to you. Like I said earlier, you're cute and the only other thing I'd be doing is watching whatever dumb movie they're playing." He propped his elbows up on the armrest, a grin creeping across his face. "So tell me about yourself, Yama-chan."

* * *

  
Oikawa yawned as he stepped off the plane thirteen hours later.

"Should I have let you sleep a little longer, Oikawa-san?"

He looked over at Yamaguchi, seeing a small hint of guilt in the younger man's eyes. He shook his head, stretching his arms out, "No. I'm glad I got to talk to you a bit before we touched down."

Glee filled his chest when he saw a blush spread across Yamaguchi's cheeks.

It wasn't like he'd said it just to embarrass him, Oikawa was glad they'd gotten to speak a bit more before touch down. He'd fallen asleep at some point, too exhausted from training prior to the plane trip, but he'd had fun talking to Yamaguchi for the hours he'd been awake.

Yamaguchi wasn't just cute outside, he'd discovered, but extremely cute inside as well. The man had flushed with happiness whenever he spoke of his friends (Oikawa had enough blackmail on Tobio to last him years now) and when he spoke about his student's (he was an elementary teacher, Oikawa had learned) his whole body radiated with pride.

"Ah...Oikawa-san, I think I see your team." Oikawa let his gaze shift away from Yamaguchi, following the other boy's line of sight. His team was standing around the lobby, equipment slung over shoulders and suitcases gripped in their hands. "You should go meet up with them, shouldn't you?"

Oikawa slide his eyes back towards Yamaguchi. His mouth was open in a yawn and his hair was sticking out in places.

'Cute,' Oikawa thought for far from the first time since their meeting. A second thought floated after it, 'I don't wanna leave him quite yet.'

He looked back over at his team before saying, "Let me take you to your hotel."

Yamaguchi stared at him for a minute before letting out a loud, "Eeeeh?" He held his arms out, waving them in Oikawa's direction. "No. I couldn't possibly inconvenience you like that, Oikawa-san!"

"I wouldn't have offered if it was an inconvenience, Yama-chan!" Oikawa said. "You're clearly too tired to go by yourself. You were up for the whole flight. You said Shorty and Tobio-chan are staying in the same hotel as you, right? At least let me hand you over to them."

"But Oikawa-san! Didn't you say you have a practice match tomo-" he was cut off by another yawn raking through his body.

Oikawa smiled, "See! You're body is proving my point. I'll go tell my coach what's going on, you text Shorty and Tobio-chan to meet us in the lobby of your hotel. We can go grab our bags afterwards."

Yamaguchi chewed on his lip for a second before saying, "I guess it wouldn't hurt as long as it's not too much trouble..."

"It's not," Oikawa assured. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Yamaguchi nodded, already pulling his phone from his pocket.

Oikawa couldn't resist patting him on the head before jogging over to his teammates.

They would be angry with him, mostly for making them wait for him only for him to end up ditching them, but it was worth it to spend a few more minutes with Yamaguchi. Especially if he could manage to get Yamaguchi's phone number while they were in the cab.


End file.
